


Just Dance!

by Tony_Starks_biscuits



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Lil bit of superfamily, M/M, Multi, Stony - Freeform, a piece of ThorBruce if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 13:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_Starks_biscuits/pseuds/Tony_Starks_biscuits
Summary: Clint got a wii! The avengers play Just Dance.





	Just Dance!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic and I tried to have less errors lol. Plus I threw in a lil Tom Holland Easter egg! Feel free to leave comments, I’d love your feedback! Love and hugs, Tony_Starks_biscuits

It had been an extremely long day for Tony. Pepper had filled the day with meetings and more meetings. After hours of listening to boring old men talk about the same old thing, he was spent. He leaned back against the cool glass of the elevator and closed his eyes. 

His head felt heavy and his body felt restless from sitting down all day. ‘Is this how Howard felt every night?’ He wondered silently. The elevator came to a soft halt and the doors parted smoothly. 

Tony stepped out onto the housing floor and headed to his room. It was getting close to ten o clock so he entered his bedroom quietly. He took off his shoes and tiptoed over to his nightstand to click on his dim lamp. Tony was surprised that Steve wasn’t in bed already, but he shrugged it off and changed his clothes.

Once he had put on a t shirt and some sweats, he headed down to the communal floor.  
The smell of pizza and the sound of music and extreme laughter lead him to the living room. He stopped in the doorframe and his mouth dropped open. 

There right in front of the large tv was Steve and Clint doing the iconic “Single Ladies” dance. Clint’s wii had finally arrived and the group was playing “Just Dance”. Bruce was sitting at the counter showing Thor what was happening over FaceTime. Surprisingly, their phones had a strong inter-realm connection. 

Natasha and Peter were both recording the scene in front of them. Though Natasha only gave an amused smirk, Peter was giving narrations and laughing uncontrollably. Tony couldn’t keep it together as he busted out laughing and the dancing pair turned to look at him. 

“Stark, glad you could make it” Clint said playfully. “Honey, Clint got this thing called a wii! You’d love it, come try!” Tony walked over and Steve gave him the remote and he picked his song. Bucky switched out with Clint and Sam grabbed the third remote. 

After a moment of picking their characters, Iggy Azaleas “Fancy” came on. The room erupted in laughter again. Peters Instagram live had never had so many viewers. Watching the three of them try to keep up with the dancers on the screen was more than entertaining. “Ok guys you saw pops, now dad is trying to be Iggy Azalea sooo...enjoy.” Peter laughed.

After a few more turns the group started winding down and heading to bed. Steve and Tony were the last to leave and headed to the kitchen to get water. They’d worked up quite the sweat. They giggled with each other in the kitchen until they heard the tv in the living room again.

They quietly walked into the living room and saw Peter taking a turn and dancing to “Umbrella” by Rihanna. He was by far the best dancer out of the whole group. He kept up with the movements and made it look effortless. “Those dance lessons really paid off” Steve muttered to Tony. Tony nodded in agreement as the two turned and headed to their room. 

“You’re crazy” Steve cracked up. “No I’m serious, Beyoncé better watch out, because STEVEyoncé is gonna be the next big thing.” Tony said, joining his husband in laughing at his own jokes. “Well I think your twerking during “Anaconda” was a nice touch.” Steve chuckled, clicking off the lamp and pulling Tony in as the little spoon. 

“Thank you Cap...it’s all about performance in this industry” Tony smiled and yawned, stroking Steve’s warm strong arms that were wrapped around him. “Goodnight Nicki, love you.” “Night Yoncé, love you more”.


End file.
